wright_corporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Society Craft
SocietyCraft (alternatively Society Craft or "SC") is a historic minecraft server relevant to Wright Corporation's early operations. It was founded by Vener in 2011 and was hosted and run by a team of 6 staff members until its close on August 28, 2013 due to a lack of loyal players and money for the server host. Despite the servers closure, the server forums are still alive, and a new server has been created under the ownership of FriBri. History Foundation and Early History Society Craft was founded in Early 2011 by Tanner Jackson, A. K. A. Vener, who hosted a small "Bukkit" Minecraft server from his Gateway laptop. Vener states that he founded the server for usage by himself and several friends, who included individuals such as "Luffy" and coolshark19. All of them would later leave the server, either by will or by being banned. In June 2011, Vener created a page on PlanetMinecraft.com, on which he called the server "Tanner Free Build", which served as the primary advertising and communication service for SocietyCraft members until June 2012. The page quickly attracted members to the server, such as Karatecats90, shenboi, KillerMelon, tryth657, c0bster, and crafter2952. Vener appointed karatecats90 as his server's Co-Owner, and several other staff members were added, including crafter2952, tryth657, shenboi, c0bster, and KillerMelon. The early history of Society Craft saw the creation of several worlds, such as Imperial Center and Vegas, which housed most of the historical server structures such as the "Obsidian Pyramid", "OMGTown", and "The Box". The server accumulated many of these, but remained relatively small, and never housed over 30 players at once. During this time, Vener migrated the server's hosting to a hosting company. Team Avolition It is claimed by some early members (i.e. crafter2952, shenboi) that Society Craft was targeted and griefed by several griefing teams, including Avolition or "AVO" during 2011. These claims, however, lack much basis in fact and need to be cross-referenced. The Server War In December-January of 2011-2012, crafter2952 and Karatecats90 engaged in what came to be known as "The Server War." Some players refer to it as the "Great Bitch-fit" or "The Great Pissing Contest." While this incident is not verified to be a miltaristic conflict, it is known that many of Society Craft's members took one of two sides, and tensions rose to all-time highs. Many players were lost due to the tensions caused by the fights between the two administrators, and the incident resulted in Vener stripping them both of their positions temporarily. May 2012 May 2012 saw the arrival of several new players, including imagrub, LeChase, KingDuncanII, bam13bam13, and FriBri, and the introduction of the "Factions" plugin, which the server still hosts as of July 17, 2013. The "Team Twister Incident" The "Team Twister" incident in May-June 2012 was a series of attacks on Society Craft and its members comitted by the griefing teams "Twister" and "Tedium." The attacks included DoS attacks on Society Craft's server host, and griefing of server structures. The incident resulted in the permenant demotion of Karatecats90 from the position of Co-Owner and the temporary closure of the server by vener. The server's files were deleted and some were permenantly lost shortly after. The Server Restart The deletion of Society Craft's files by its server host in June, Vener and his staff members were forced to re-create the server on a new host and new worlds. At this time, BloodofGore and KingDuncanII -- two of the server's moderators -- created the server's own enjin forum for advertising and communication. The server's Planet Minecraft page was also reset, and the server began advertising once more. Many new players were attracted in this time, including BLUPixel -- graphic designer, TheMrDefaults -- Graphic designer and staff member, and several others. The Second Server Restart In November of 2012, the new worlds were lost due to an erroneous decision by the server's new Co-Owner, crafter2952. The worlds "Survival" and "World" were replaced with "Survival" which serves as the server's main world as of July 12, 2013. The server's reconstruction was aided in by builders Awesomeguy31, Vknight401, and DrREDST0NE. Many of the server's members also aided in the construction of the new world's structures, some notable ones including Arboria, Beville, Vronelon, and later Mitteris. 2013 Society Craft experienced a period of relative stability in 2013, which saw the establishment of a more reliable team of staff members and the arrival of many new members. However, this was briefly interrupted by Wright Corporation's Liberation attempts (Which are now complete). It is done. Server Plugins Society Craft is a Bukkit server, and has historically utilized a variety of plugins. Some were not updated and became incompatible, and others were removed for various reasons. Relevant Previously-Installed Plugins *Stocks: A player-managed stock marked utilized on Tanner Free Build *Heroes: A role-playing plugin that is no longer maintained. *McJobs: A system of "jobs" which rewarded players for certain activities *McMMO: A popular role-playing plugin that was utilized for a short time on Society Craft *The Thuum: A replication of the "dragon shouts" from Skyrim. *LogBlock: A block data-manager that utilizes MySQL. Replaced by CoreProtect *NCP-RPG: A role-playing plugin which allowed the creation of NPC characters and "quests." *MoveCraft: A server modification that allowed large structures to be moved mechanically. *Crackshot: Allows the creation of "guns" and "grenades". Currently-Installed Plugins (as of 8/28/2013) *MultiWord: Allows the support of multiple worlds by one server. *WorldBorder: Sets a block limit on a world's radius. *GroupManager: Creates "Groups" with different permissions. *WorldEdit: Allows the editing of blocks by administrators. *NoCheatPlus: Detects and counteracts hacked clients and mods. *CoreProtect: Stores block data and rolls back edits. *Permissions: Not used. Alternate permissions manager. *Cannons: Allows the creation of "TNT-Cannons." *MiningMachine: Allows the creation of automated mining machines by players. *ZavAutoMessager: Periodically sends automated messages to players via chat. *Vault: Added support for other plugins and EXPUNGED. *LWC: Creates and maintains "locks" on blocks and signs. *WorldGuard: Prevents and controls certain activites depending on configuration settings. *Essentials: Provides simple support and mechanics for bukkit. *EssentialsSpawn: Sets a "spawn point" for player groups. *AsknSelfPromote: Allows players to change their groups under certain circumstances. *EssentialsChat: Manages chat settings and communication. *EssentialsAntiBuild: Prevents building in certain areas. *Factions: Allows players to create groups called "Factions" and protect their land. Server Gameplay Factions Since its introduction in May 2012, Factions has served as the primary gameplay mode on Society Craft. Factions entails the creation of "Factions" by groups of players who then ally, trade, or engage in warfare with each other. Creative Creative mode serves as a seconday mode to factions, and is only allowed in a seperate world named "Creative." Due to griefing incidents, only players who have attained the "Trusted" rank are allowed to enter the world. Server Staff Current Staff Members Owner Vener Administrators Marioland1, Arick47 Moderators Tryth657, ColonialQwerty1, Lightman314 Relevant Former Staff Members *TheMrDefaults -- Retired Administrator, Resigned 6-2013. *KingDuncanII -- Retired Administrator. Resigned 4-2013. Resigned as Moderator 6-2013. *bloodofgore - Former Administrator. Demoted for inactivity 2012 *ArronMTurner -- Former Moderator. Demoted for abuse 5-2012. *Stheaknath -- Former Trial Moderator. Demoted for abuse 2013. *shenboi -- Former Head-Administrator. Demoted for abuse 9-2012. Banned for numerous offenses 2013. Pardoned 5-2013. *GrannyBiscuit -- Former Moderator. Demoted for inactivity 2012. *KillerMelon -- Former Administrator/Moderator. Demoted for inactivity 2012. *OMGGuy18 -- Former Administrator/Moderator. Demoted 5-2012. Demoted 7-2012. *Karatecats90 -- Former Co-Owner. Demoted by Vener. *LeChase (Amos) -- Former Administrator. Demoted for inactivity 2012. *FriBri -- Former Moderator. Demoted 2012. *crafter2952 -- Former Co-Owner. Demoted by Vener. Banned for griefing. Pardoned 4-2013. *c0bster -- Former Head-Administrator. Demoted for inactivity. Banned for spam 2012. *MissBethica -- Former Moderator. Demoted for abuse. Banned for griefing 2012. *vKnight401 -- Former WorldEdit Builder. Left 2012. *Awesomeguy31 -- Former WorldEdit Builder. Left 2013. *DrREDST0NE -- Former WorldEdit Builder. Demoted+banned for abuse 2013. Related Media YouTube Videos Society Craft has been featured by several YouTube channels. References #Testimony by numerous players and staff members. #Tanner-Free-Build on www.planetminecraft.com <http://www.planetminecraft.com/server/tanner-free-build> #Society Craft Community Website < http://www.societycraft.enjin.com/ > #GearWorkStudios on DeviantART < http://www.gearworkstudios.deviantart.com/ > #RedStonianPig on Youtube < http://www.youtube.com/user/RedStonianPig/ > #Skyd3m0n8262 on Youtube < http://www.youtube.com/user/skyd3m0n8262/ > #BreakfastInc on Youtube < http://www.youtube.com/user/BreakfastInc/ > #TheMrDefaults on DeviantART < http://www.themrdefaults.deviantar.com/ >